


Impromptu Planning

by Flosscandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ashe and Moira are both trans, Blow Jobs, F/F, Trans Female Character, let ashe be a bratty sub, messy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Moira O'Deorain is tasked with flirting with and seducing the Deadlock Rebel's leader, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, to give her fellow Blackwatch agents time to sneak in and out of the Rebel's base to obtain sensitive information.Ashe just wanted to go to a local bar and pick up a cute girl to fuck, not thinking that she was the key in a Blackwatch plot.





	Impromptu Planning

Most of the time, a Blackwatch mission involved infiltration of high-class businesses and buildings. Where the four field agents had to stake out the place for days on end, sleep becoming something of the past as they memorized the guard rotations and found who, exactly, was coming and going. 

Blackwatch missions involved well-timed assassinations, coverups, and illegal dealings that a certain field agent wasn't proud to admit. Whatever a Blackwatch mission was, it wasn't this.

Moira O'Deorain, field medic of Blackwatch, sat in a rundown bar just off to the side of Route 66. The bar had most definitely seen better days, and even Blackwatch's wanna be cowboy had to agree. 

Grease clung to the surface of the stove tops and ovens, giving the appliances a shiny, sickly brown color. The cushioned bar stools were ripped, bits and pieces of whatever they were stuffed with falling out with every movement of the customer sitting atop them. Moira had managed to obtain a bar stool that had the least amount of rips and tears much to her own surprise. Still, often to the side of the cushion, she could note a bit of blood splatter that decorated her stool, causing her to scoot far away from it as possible, while still being on the chair.

Behind her were a few dozen booths, the entirety of the upholstery ripped and shredded as though they were used to defend someone from a constant onslaught of bullets. The wooden tables were also decorated with bullet holes, and a few still had the cheap scrap metal still buried within them. Off to her side, in the corner of her eye, Moira could see something scurry across the floor. She felt a cold shiver run up her spine, and she prayed to whatever Gods there were, that this rundown bar wasn't infested with roaches.

Moira hated how her teams plan revolved solely around her being in this bar, upon the off chance of their target coming in for a drink. McCree had explained in full detail, much to Moira's own disgust, that a former friend of his used to frequent the trashed bar, looking for girls she could possibly take back to her place. With this _friend_ of McCree's out of the way for an hour (Moira was never told how to keep her away for such an extended period of time, but she could feel Reyes' smugness), the rest of the Blackwatch field agents would have the time to sneak into the Deadlock Rebel's hideaway, and obtain much needed information. 

_O'Deorain,_ Reyes' voice echoed in her comm, _the target is approaching en route._

One of her fingers came up to press lightly against the comm, her other hand slowly placing the glass of scotch back against the bar with a soft thud. Before she could say anything in confirmation, Reyes continued to speak.

_Once she is inside, it is up to you. The boys and I will be on the move to the hideout._

Moira nodded, gently so that the other customers within the bar wouldn't notice, although Reyes and the rest of Blackwatch were unable to see. Her finger circled the small button on the side of her comm, before pressing down and opening her channel permanently so that she could talk through to them, and they would hear her intercepting their target. 

"Understood, " she said.

Her head turned slowly upon hearing the door to the bar open. With all the loud, obnoxious country music, she would have believed she wouldn't be able to hear anything. But the door was old, made from heavy oak and maple, with rusted hinges that cried and bellowed every time someone pressed against the door. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a woman walk in, her features obscured by her large hat (that looked all too similar to McCree's) and the yellow bandana tied around her lower face. Yet Moira knew that was their target -- McCree had shown them a picture of her, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, and she looked exactly how the picture portrayed her. She wore the same vest with a red tie tucked beneath it, and long black pants that looked like they once belonged to a suit set. 

Moira turned away as Reyes affirmed that he and the rest of their crew would be leaving the location. It was all up to Moira to keep this woman at bay for an hour without raising suspicion. 

She brought the glass of scotch to her lips, taking a tentative sip, cautious due to the general uncleanliness of the bar. She was unwilling to catch some kind of infectious disease from drinking the entirety of poorly kept scotch -- but she also was unwilling to let her money go to waste. 

The target -- Ashe -- stood in the doorway for some time, apparently scanning the scene before her. Moira could feel the way her gaze landed on her back, being one of the only women in the bar made it almost certain that Ashe would pick her out of the crowd. What she was wearing had probably assisted with Ashe taking notice of her.

Moira had almost fought Reyes when he handed her a black mesh halter top and black leather pants. Apparently, Ashe had a thing for girls showing a bit more than an acceptable amount of skin, and Moira begrudgingly had taken them from him. 

Through the shirt, her black sports bra stood out, and as much as Reyes fought her to wear a normal bra, she stood her ground. It was either that, or she would attend the bar without one. 

Through the music, Moira could hear the soft clicking of heeled boots on the ancient wooden floors. Upon the fourth step, a massive rifle came resting on the bar, just inches away from her arm. It clattered, the strap hanging off the table with the barrel pointing down the bar. The rifle's owner took her seat within the mere moments that the gun was placed against the counter. 

Moira let her hidden gaze look down the body of her target. She was thin, yet fit, and her skin had a strange white appearance that made her look like a porcelain doll. She looked off, and Moira, ever the scientist, wanted to know more. Yet she let her gaze drift back to her glass of scotch, watching the ice melt as though it was the most interesting thing ever. 

To her side, Ashe reached up and removed her disgraceful hat, depositing it in her lap. Her bandana was the next to go, untied carefully and folded before being stuffed into the back pocket of her dress pants. It was then that Moira got a good look, an _understanding_ , of why Ashe looked so _off_. Her red eyes bore ahead, a deep southern drawl trickling from her mouth as she called a waiter over by name. 

Her eyes were a bright, sickening red, almost like one of Moira's own. Moira knew she carried an unknown recessive gene that had somehow wormed its way out into wrongly presenting itself within her eyes. Yet, Ashe, she carried the entire set of recessive traits. She was truly albino, and it made Moira want to study her all the more.

However, she kept her gaze to herself as Ashe ordered a bottle of scotch. Not just a glass like any normal person attending a bar, but the entire glass container. The waiter had left with a key and had returned in a matter of moments, handing her a deep bellied glass that looked a bit too clean in Moira's mind. 

Ashe popped open the cork, setting it aside on a napkin the waiter was all too happy to supply, and filled up her glass halfway. Before Moira could react (or before she was willing to react) Ashe had reached over and taken hold of her glass, tossing out the remaining liquid and ice contents behind her back, before setting it back down and refilling it.

"Don't want the pretty lady to drink that trash, " Ashe drawled. She winked as she slid the glass over, leaving Moira unknowing how to react. She was hit on plenty of times, but all by much younger girls who just wanted to live out a fantasy for just one night. No one was as brazen to buy her a drink, or even take the one she had been nursing and throw it out.

Moira raised a brow and said nothing, her eyes locked with Ashe's for a moment before the gang leader turned her head and took a large swing of the scotch. Not how you were supposed to enjoy it.

"Don't you worry your handsome face, " Ashe began, "I would never think about drugging someone as lovely as you."

Her elbow rested on the side of the countertop, her chin pressed against her knuckle. Moira felt the corner of her mouth twitch as she took hold of the glass and drank. It tasted smooth, nothing like how rough the scotch she was drinking before was. She could almost describe it as Heavenly.

"Are you always this sweet a talker to whoever you meet?" Moira asked, continuing on before Ashe could react, "And give out glasses of a thousand dollar scotch to such people?"

Ashe's bright red lips curled into a smile, the corners of her eyes wrinkling.

"Only to those who I believe I could give a good time to, " she said, her accent thick like honey. 

"Believe? Well someone doesn't seem to be too confident with her abilities hm?" Moira replied. She leaned forward on her barstool, now mere inches from Ashe's steely gaze. A small wave of pride and victory wash over her as the cowgirl had to look up to meet her gaze, somewhat challenging but completely at loss for what to say.

Moira watched as Ashe teethed at her lower lip, ever so subtly. She knew what she was about to do next was a risk in its own, potentially ruining their mission. Yet, she still stood, drowning the rest of her scotch. One of her clawed fingers came up to wipe off a droplet of the alcoholic drink that clung to the side of her mouth before she began to speak, 

"Thank you for the drink, but I have business to attend, " she purred as she stepped away from the bar. The geneticist could feel Ashe's red gaze on her back as she walked through the bar, approaching the old wooden door.

There was a soft mumble behind her, followed by the clicking of boot heels on the wooden floors, all audible thanks to a lull in the music. Just as Moira reached for the door, she could feel someone's breath tickle the nap if her neck.

"Hopefully this business of yours can wait?" Ashe's sultry voice murmured. Moira grinned, glad the gang leader had taken the bait. Moira looked down at her watch, noting the two hands that pointed at the hour six and minute ten. She would need to keep Ashe occupied for another fifty minutes.

"Indeed it can, " Moira replied, pushing her hand into her pocket and grabbing her keys. She walked over to a motorbike, one that was a Blackwatch issue that was occasionally given out for missions. She straddled the seat, patting the small space behind her.

"I have an hour or two to kill, care to come with me back to my hotel room?" Moira purred, her voice deep and husky, giving Ashe her best sultry expression. The older woman was rewarded with a bright flush dusting the albino's cheeks, pulling on her bandana quickly to hide it. Her hat came on next as she walked up to the bike, glancing over at the few others that were parked along the side of the bar.

"Only if you promise me a bit of fun, " Ashe replied, sitting on the small space behind Moira. The latter grinned, feeling how the albino's hands came to wrap around her waist, holding on tightly as she revved the engine. As she pulled out, Ashe relaxed against her, her lips dancing along the nape of her neck. 

She was placing open-mouthed kisses against her bare neck, groaning softly with every nip and suck. Moira remained silent as she drove, yet tilted her head to the side to give her target better access. Ashe moaned as she sucked against Moira's pale skin, her bandana now hanging loosely around her neck. It sounded like she was enjoying herself, even without Moira's audible responses, and a mile down the road, the geneticist could feel how excited she truly was.

A hard bulge was pressed firmly against her ass, Ashe grinding teasingly against her. Moira grinned, a small expression that she knew Ashe and others around them would be unable to see. Even when she parked just outside of the hotel she was staying at (Blackwatch made sure all their members had their own rooms to prevent fraternizing), she couldn't shake the small smile. 

"Someone seems a bit excited, " Moira cooed, hitting the kickstand and stepping off the bike. Ashe followed her, almost appearing distraught over no longer being able to mark up Moira's neck due to their height difference. 

"I can't help but be excited over fucking a beautiful woman, " Ashe said, stepping to Moira's side and trying to pull her close so that she could feel the erection that strained against her dress pants. 

_Poor baby,_ Moira thought, _if only she knew what was going to happen._

The redhead pulled away, leading her into the hotel lobby and to the elevators. She would be lying if she said that Ashe didn't interest her. In fact, if Moira looked over her immediate scientific response of wanting to study her, she would have considered the gang leader to be fairly attractive, even if her southern drawl was highly annoying.

"Now, I don't think I ever got your name, " Ashe said, a silent request for Moira to share her name with the albino. 

"Moira."

It was unwise to use her real name, but the only information the world had on her was her research. Overwatch had hired, and fired, her with relative secrecy, keeping the press from knowing they brought on such a controversial scientist to be apart of their team. 

"Ashe here, " Ashe replied just as the door to the elevator let out a high pitched ding.

She ushered for Ashe to step inside, and once in, she forced her up against the far wall. Her hand tapped the button that had her floor number painted on it in big black numbers, before going back to look at Ashe. The platinum blonde was staring up at her with big wide eyes, as though a deer caught in the headlights.

"What's the matter pet?" Moira cooed. She brought one of her legs up to press against Ashe's erection, stifling back a sadistic laugh as she pressed down against her knee, gently rocking her hips. Moira leaned in, her lips dangerously close to her ear, 

"Are you scared? No... That doesn't seem right..." She paused, "Are you excited by the prospect of me fucking you?" Moira asked, her hot breath tickling against Ashe's ear. She felt the albino shiver, unable to meet her gaze. This was just to perfect.

The door to the elevator opened, and the duo walked out. Moira reached into her pocket, pulling out her card key and sliding it in front of the digital lock, reading the time 6:20. The door clicked open and the lights flickered on, revealing a large suite. There was little time for the duo to marvel at the decor as Moira grabbed Ashe by her tie (oh how fitting it was to hold her like an unruly pet) and lead her over to the bed.

With a quick shove, Ashe laid sprawled out across the bed, her erection painfully obvious with her legs spread apart. Moira made a soft noise of pleasure, crawling on top of the king-sized bed, feeling the soft mattress dip beneath her. She hovered above Ashe, staring predatorily down at her. The younger woman shivered and turned, trying not to show Moira how vulnerable she was. Yet it was too late for that.

Moira's clawed hand came up, cupping the side of her face to force her to turn back toward her. Ashe stared helplessly into Moira's mismatched eyes, the later slowly bending down to capture her lips with her own. Almost immediately the kiss became passionate, Ashe pressing roughly against Moira, trying to assert her dominance once again. Yet Moira held strong, biting down on her lover's lower lip and relishing in the pleasure filled sound Ashe groaned out.

Like all good things, however, the kiss came to an end, Moira pulling away from her as Ashe whined, trying to chase after the lost contact. Her hand came to press against the girl's chest, pushing her back down onto the bed until she lay flat and helpless.

"Do you have any protection?" Moira asked. This was supposed to be a quick mission, so she didn't even think about bringing any in her luggage. 

Ashe gave a feeble nod, reaching into her pocket to pull out a small tinfoil package. Moira grinned, plucking it out from between Ashe's shaking fingers. She could see the way the girl's mouth opened to protest, but Moira was quick to silence her with a kiss. Ashe wasn't the only needy one, and if she didn't get out of her damn leather pants she was going to throw a fit.

Moira hissed as she took hold if her belt, unlatching it before pulling it through the small leather rings that dotted along her pants. Already she could feel the way the pressure seemed to lift, but still unable to show the prize she had in store for Ashe. 

She hooked her thumbs under the pants, slowly pulling them down her toned yet thin legs, revealing her dark grey boxers and the start of her treasure trail. Without the tight leather in the way, Moira's own erection was allowed to press against her boxers, so close to being freed from its final confinement. 

"Oh, " Ashe murmured, sucking in a deep breath. Her brilliant red eyes couldn't take themselves away from the obscene tent in Moira's boxers, her legs slowly beginning to close self consciously. 

Moira tutted, gripping Ashe's hips and spreading her legs once again. She needed her out of her pants, and she needed her out of them _now_.

She gripped onto the hem of her pants, pulling them down to her knees in one fell swoop. Ashe whimpered, her hips rocking up in need of the contact that Moira would not give. Not yet. 

"So cute, " Moira murmured, looking down at the small bulge from within Ashe's red lace panties. She was a bit smaller than the average size, Moira could already tell, and wetting her panties with rolling drops of precum. 

Ashe glared up at Moira, her eyes hazy and unfocused, "it is _not_ cute, " she spat.

Moira chuckled, unable to decide if she wanted Ashe to stay in those panties, or to take her without them. For the sake of time and of ease, Moira had decided on the latter. She tugged Ashe's panties down, having them join her dress pants as the gang leader's dick bounced free. It stood upright with its pale head poking out from its circumcised foreskin, drops of clear precum welling at the tip, and if Moira didn't have an ounce of self-control she would have bent down to suck her cute tip.

"Oh but I think otherwise, " Moira muttered, tracing the frenulum with the tip of one of her ridiculous harpy-like nails. Ashe groaned, unable to fight her as she rocked her hips to be closer to Moira's hand. It was cute how needy she was, leaving Moira to wonder if this was truly the first time she had submitted to someone's will.

Moira's nail idly teased her cocks slit, watching with interest as Ashe bit at her lower lip, eyes rolled back in pure pleasure. Her hand dragged away slowly, Ashe groaning as her eyes fluttered. The loss of the small stimulation was almost too much for her. 

The geneticist worked on her boxers, beginning to push them down, trying to ignore Ashe's tear-filled gaze. She was acting like she couldn't go a single second without Moira touching her cock. It was almost as endearing as it was pathetic in Moira's mind, tossing her boxers off onto the floor with her pants. 

"Be a good girl and you'll get what you want soon enough, " Moira promised. She cupped Ashe's cheek, the girl shuddering upon hearing Moira refer to her as a good girl, leaning into the older woman's touch.

Moira sighed, reaching down to wrap her hand around her own erection. Sparks of pleasure ran through her body, her hips instinctively pushing forward upon processing the sensation. She was much larger than Ashe, even if it was only a few inches difference. And with Moira's own realization, the albino made her own, shying away. 

The geneticist didn't speak, deciding that it was best if she didn't tease the younger girl about her size, especially if she was already acting self-consciously about it. Instead, she placed a chastised kiss against Ashe's forehead, her fingers fumbling with the wrapping around the condom. Her long nails tore into the cheap tinfoil-like wrapping, ripping it off the lubed up rubber and tossing it toward the general direction of the trashcan. 

Ashe whined, her toned arms reaching up to wrap around Moira's neck as the latter attempted to pull away. 

"Hurry up already, " Ashe said, her voice deep and raspy, full of want. Her hips were rocking against nothing, Moira being just a bit too far from her reach, her erection pressed against her stomach, leaking precum on the toned surface. 

Moira laughed as Ashe released her neck, a small bark more than anything else. She wasn't here to be ordered around and just for that, she felt the need to force the gang leader to bow down and beg for her cock. However, she managed to resist the temptation of such a pleasurable mental image. 

Sitting up, she looked down, slowly beginning to roll the condom onto her cock. Most of the time she fucked people without one, the potential aspect of filling them with her seed always winning out over safety. Not like the people she fucked complained, more than happy to experience her coming inside of them. 

Once her fist reached the bottom of her shaft did she look back over at Ashe. The younger woman's gaze was lidded, staring attentively at Moira's cock. Her mouth was slightly parted, a small string of drool threatening to spill from her pale lips. She appeared as though she was hypnotized.

"Roll over, " Moira's voice seeped through the air, thick with her Irish accent. Ashe was slow to blink, lifting up her head to stare Moira in the eyes. Or at least she tried, shying away at the last moment with a shake of her head.

Her voice was tiny, still filled with its obnoxious southern drawl, "No, " she said, and Moira could almost hear the _"make me"_ that should have come after it.

Moira huffed, her clawed and adorned hands reaching out to grasp onto Ashe's pale, unmarred hips. She flinched at the touch, yet put up no fight when Moira started to turn her. 

Ashe whimpered as she was flipped over onto her stomach, her cock now trapped between the bedsheets and her pelvis. Moira cooed softly, removing her hands to allow Ashe to position herself however she wished. It came as no surprise to her as the albino lifted up her hips, her cock dangling between her legs. 

A small trail of precum leaked from her cock's tip, dripping and staining the bedsheets below her. Moira tutted, slowly leaning her tall and lanky body over the albino's so that her dick slid against the plushness of her ass.

"You're dripping in anticipation for me, " Moira said, her hand tangling in Ashe's white hair. She tugged, pulling her head as far back as she could possibly go, "it's absolutely fucking pathetic. Here I was hoping for more of a challenge, not some bratty girl who just wants to be dicked down."

Moira released her grip on Ashe's hair, letting her fall forward back onto the pillows. 

"I'm not a brat, " Ashe managed to spit out, her tone lacking its usual venom that Moira was growing accustomed to. The geneticist shook her head in pity, pushing down once more against Ashe's head.

"Keep quiet, that twang in your speech is wearing on me."

She could almost see the glare the gang leader was sporting upon saying such a thing about her southern drawl. Even if her face was hidden by the pillows Moira had buried her in, her body language simmered with anger. 

Moira repositioned herself, shuffling behind Ashe, one hand wrapped around the base of her cock. It was about time they got down to the business at hand, or _in hand_ Moira had thought to herself, watching her erect length throb as she slid it between the gang leader's pale ass.

Pushing her hips forward, the tip of her cock pressed against Ashe's tight entrance. Already she could feel the heat and want radiating from Ashe's body, the albino more than willing to push back against her cock's tip. 

Moira hissed in pleasure, feeling the tightness of Ashe's ass engulf her throbbing tip, threatening to come immediately due to how tight and how warm she was. Ashe gripped around her as Moira pushed deeper inside, the walls of her ass pulsing, trying to accommodate the length and girth of Moira's cock. It felt like pure heaven to take the gang leader's ass like this, pushing inside until she had blissfully bottomed out. 

Ashe moaned, her body heaving as she adjusted to the feeling of Moira being fully inside of her. The geneticist watched intently, waiting until the tension seemed to disappear from the gang leader's hardened muscles before she started to move. 

As much as her cock throbbed, seeming to beg to be allowed to move, to be allowed to chase after the sweet sensation of release, Moira held still. It was until that Ashe gave a pathetic whine did she bend over a top the albino gang leader, hitching her cock up higher inside of her as she did so. 

Her right hand, with talons as hard as steel, gripped Ashe's bobbing cock. Moira gave a few teasing pumps of her wrist, feeling how the foreskin slid over her member with every movement. She could become addicted to the feeling and the noises that Ashe let out -- soft whines and gasps leaving her red painted mouth. 

Moira's grip tightened, and on a downward pump, her fist meeting the base of Ashe's abdominal region, did she thrust inside of the younger girl. Her cock was already buried to the hilt, so it wasn't as though she was able to go much further, but Ashe's loud cry of pleasure made it worth all the while. Her balls pushed forward, hitting a section of Ashe's ass she wasn't pressed against, the girl whining with every heavy slap accompanied by Moira's rough thrusts.

"Oh sweetheart, " Moira cooed, her hips flush against Ashe's ass, "you're so tight for me -- like you were made for my cock."

The geneticist couldn't see Ashe's face, but it wasn't hard to tell a deep blush was settling across her cheeks, stopping at the tip of her ears. She rocked back against Moira's heavy thrusts, her plump ass grinding back against Moira's pubic bone as though trying to force her deeper inside of her ass. 

Moira ran her hand up and down Ashe's cock, working it with fluid twists of her wrist. Occasionally she rubbed the pad of the thumb over the gang leader's slit, enjoying the feeling of the exposed soft spongy tissue. 

Upon every pass over her cock's slit, Moira could feel the small beads of wetness gathering atop it, threatening to drip down and dirty the bed -- more than it had already. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity, Moira flicked her nail against the head, gathering up enough wetness to bring up to her mouth.

Ashe whined upon the loss of sensation, no longer having anyone attend to her bobbing cock. A sharp pain hit Moira's pounding heart, feeling a wave of pity wash over her as she stared down at the poor girl. Yet she continued to thrust into her ever so tight ass, her tongue lapping at the bit of precum that she had decorated her fingers with. A low rumble left her throat, her hips jerking as the bitter fluid hit her tongue.

"Fuck, " Moira groaned, her eyes fluttering as she looked down at Ashe's ass, "you taste so good."

The albino whimpered, her hips rocking back against Moira at an erratic pace, arms outstretched and wrapped around one of the many pillows that littered the bed. Her face was buried in the downy pillows, trying hard to muffle her ever-increasing gasps of pleasure. 

As Moira buried herself down to the hilt of her cock on her next brutal thrust, Ashe let out a cry of pleasure. She rutted back against Moira's stiff cock, her voice hitching with every pleasure-filled movement. Finally, yet all too soon, Ashe came.

Her cock stood fully erect as the first wave of cum dribbled out of her circumcised head, splattering wetly against the linens beneath her. Moira held still, allowing Ashe's ass to clench around her dick as she came, the second spurt of cum dripping down her length moments after the first had come to a stop.

She lay panting, her hips still up in the air, legs shaking as they tried to hold her up from falling into a sticky pool of her own cum. The geneticist pitied her, yet gave no warning as she slowly pulled out from Ashe's ass that was still clenched tight around her cock. As she left her ass with a wet pop, due to the heavily lubed condom, Moira received a small weak minded whimper from the girl underneath her.

"I'm sorry, " Ashe said, her voice quivering. She tried to sit up, immediately collapsing back into the bed, her red gaze drifting over to Moira who stood at the foot of the bed, giving Ashe some room.

"I didn't make you come..." Ashe continued, gaze dropping to the still erect member between Moira's legs. 

The redhead said nothing, fisting the base of her cock with a low groan, slowly beginning to peel away the condom. Once the lubed up piece of rubber had been removed, she unceremoniously tossed it into the trash, reaching down once again to jerk herself off.

"It's fine, " Moira grunted, thrusting lazily up into her hands, enjoying the waves of pleasure that passed through her body, "I can take care of myself."

Her head lolled backward, eyes fluttering shut as she traced her frenulum down to the base of her shaft. Instinctively, her hips bucked forward, chasing after the contact that she was providing herself. With her eyes closed, solely focusing on her pleasure, Moira was unable to see Ashe slide off the bed, approaching her tentatively on her knees.

It was only when she reached out, gently running her thumb over Moira's tip, did she notice -- her eyes opening wide in surprise and a shallow gasp leaving her throat.

"Lemme help ya with that, " Ashe drawled out, her accent heavy with every slur of her words as though drunk on the sight of Moira's throbbing erection.

Slowly, Moira removed her hand, allowing it to rest in Ashe's pale blonde, nearly white, hair. She urged her forward, the gang leader's mouth opening, taking Moira inside of her mouth at a leisurely pace. The geneticist groaned, nails scratching against Ashe's scalp as she pulled her forward.

Her mouth was so wet, so soft, taking the first half of Moira's length with ease. The geneticist couldn't help but stare down at Ashe, trying to urge her closer so that she could be buried to the hilt inside of her perfect mouth. She wanted more, needed more, yet Ashe would not give. 

She wrapped her hand around the base of Moira's cock, pumping slowly as she sucked the redhead off. Moira frowned, fisting her hair with both hands now, tugging her down to where her hand had only just started to pump against her cock. 

Ashe squealed in surprise, trying to push back against the pressure on her head, attempting to pull away. Moira could feel the way her throat clenched and fluttered around her cock, Ashe audibly gagging against her. Moira held her still, relishing in the sensation of having this gang leader at her mercy, gazing down at her with a possessive sort of tenderness.

The albino whined, drool spilling out of the corners of her mouth, gagging and coughing as her body demanded her to swallow, let alone breathe. Her hands came to find Moira's sharp hips, pushing against her to pull away. It was then, Moira groaned, the sound quiet and deep as her abdominal muscles clenched, her climax hitting her as Ashe's teeth gently scraped against her dick.

She watched Ashe's eyes widen in horror as she started to come, pumping her cum into the albino's pretty little mouth. The latter couldn't even swallow it all, finally managing to pull herself off of Moira's cock with a choked gasp, trying to take in as much air as possible as she sat back on her haunches, cum she hadn't swallowed dripping from her mouth.

However, Moira wasn't finished. She growled, fisting her cock and beginning to work herself roughly, allowing her to ride out the rest of her orgasm as her cum spilled out over Ashe's still clothed chest, possibly staining the leather. The albino's eyes were wet with tears, threatening to spill down her cheeks as a few spurts of Moira's cum splattered wetly across her face. She looked absolutely embarrassed, and oh so cute.

"Look at you, " Moira purred out, letting her cock drop back down between her legs. She reached out, running her thumb over Ashe's swollen lower lip. The latter groaned, leaning forward and taking Moira's thumb into her mouth swallowing the cum that Moira had collected on the appendage and what was left in her mouth. 

Moira pulled her finger away with a wet pop, her saliva slicked nail tracing up the corner of Ashe's mouth. She bent down so that their lips brushed against one another, Ashe's lust filled eyes gazing up at her. 

"Absolutely perfect, " Moira murmured, pulling away, the albino giving a faint whine in protest, "but I do say that it would be wise for you to clean up. Don't want that lovely jacket of yours to be stained, " Moira teased.

She helped Ashe stand on wobbly legs, leading her over to the other side of the room where the bathroom was located. Ashe paused before she stepped in through the door, looking back at Moira with a mischevious glint in her eye.

"Care to join me?" She purred, starting to unbutton her jacket as she walked into the tiled room. Moira couldn't help but flash a small grin before responding, 

"I will just give me a moment."

With that she closed the door as the shower started up, walking back over toward the bed. Along the way, she picked up Ashe's pants that she had ripped from her, along with the red lace panties she wore. She folded them carefully, setting them down on the bedside as she grabbed her own clothing. 

Her eyes flickered toward the clock, reading 7:05. Blackwatch would be finished with gathering intel by now, and Moira laid back on the bed, her hand coming up to press at the comm she still wore against her ear. There was a soft click as she pressed against the button, and then she was greeted by Reyes' familiar voice. 

_"Done yet?"_ He growled out, his voice raspy carrying hints of exhaustion as though he just ran a few miles none stop.

"I hope that was enough time for you, " Moira said, reaching to pull up the mesh of her shirt, grumbling silently as it got caught in her hair. 

_"It was, we got everything we needed, "_ Reye's replied, yet Moira could hear the coming continuation on his tone. She was already removing her sports bra as she attempted to continue, Moira hardly paying attention any longer. The warm steam coming from the bathroom was inviting, just like the person standing beneath the shower head.

_"Just next time, don't leave your comm on during, "_ He paused, trying to find the right words, _"during what you were doing. McCree honestly looks traumatized."_

Moira hummed in acknowledgment, rolling her eyes at Reyes' statement about McCree, " Very well then. I'll be meeting with the three of you later at the drop off to discuss what we found."

She reached up, undoing the comm that wrapped around her ear, turning it off and setting it to the side. Moira still had unfinished business after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @ lesbiianangel


End file.
